The Depths of Love
by KH freak 813
Summary: One-shot gifted to Kingdom Infinity. A Kingdom Hearts x The Amazing World of Gumball crossover. Takes place during Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Is this what love is? Just how strong is it? Thoughts like those couldn't help but fly across Roxas's mind as he watched the events unfold in Elmore on that fateful day...


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** for commenting on the finale of  Shinobi no Pokémon as well as **Jazz** for doing so three times along with **gundam1** , **Bloodline Purger** plus **BlackRoseDragon021** for favoriting, **stonemine17** for following, **p2myvi** including **Zen321** for favoriting and following in addition to **joeyblast** for reviewing chapter three of The Merging of Realms! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Kingdom Infinity** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of  Shinobi no Pokémon! This one-shot is dedicated to him!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

Well **joeyblast** , the material I used for the third chapter of The Merging of Realms came from the Dinosaucers episode 'Eggs Marks the Spot'. It's also in the disclaimer.

By the way **Jazz** , do you have an idea for your one-shot yet? Tell me as soon as you do! If it involves actual dialouge, please provide me links to the video and script and make sure to censor the links! (:

Oh yeah, I'm replying to your two reviews for Of Thirty-One Days in the next chapter of said story. See you then! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue of the characters from Elmore belongs to the episode 'The Shell'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"This is it, huh?"

A pitch-black portal sliced through the fabric of air, a boy who had sunny windswept tresses above stunning blue hues and wore an ebon coat which reached all the way to feet clad in boots of the same color below loose sable pants stepping out of it. The arrival glanced around, taking in his surroundings. It was evening, nightfall concealing most but what the Nobody could make out shocked him; the area appeared completely three-dimensional with a realism that held a startling contrast to a large percentage of the folk who seemed to be simply drawn into the background. The fact that most were anthropoids of all shapes, sizes, and types did not help matters. Those who could be seen from behind illuminated windows attested to said fact.

"This world matches the description alright." Roxas held his chin, lost in thought as the other was on his hip. "My mission today specified that I must go to Elmore on my own to eliminate a powerful Heartless..." He glimpsed the space he was in once more. "Just where is it?"

"Don't look at me! I'm A MONSTER!" At that moment, a violet blob which had assumed the shape of a monstrous arm smashed through a window on the upper story of an old-fashioned blue house sectioned by a white picket fence, dropping onto the lawn below. As soon as the glob—along with the debris from the wreckage—hit the ground, the creature's form morphed into one of a magenta owl that bore sharp oval sclera, flying away from the scene.

A cerulean feline who sported a huge noggin featuring wide raven orbs below bushy onyx brows set between wiry whiskers and pointed ears on top of slim shoulders wearing a beige sweater rimmed with brown above grey capris stepped into sight, mouth agape as eyes were bugged. "No Penny, wait! You look…extraordinary."

"Nooo! It's a tragic misunderstanding that could have been easily avoided if he just finished his sentence in time!" A rueful yet melodramatic voice which did not belong to the tom echoed from within the home, revealing that the two had been watched.

The mentioned climbed down a ladder which had been positioned at the top floor. "Penny, please wait!"

Four figures—an older and feminine version of the kitten in a chartreuse bath robe, an obese pink rabbit whose fat bloated his neck, chubby cheeks, and flabby stomach adorned in a casual work uniform, a much smaller as well as younger distaff counterpart of him in an orange dress, and an amber fish possessing green sneakers on long legs leading to his body, the lack of a neck making him unable to separate his minuscule end fin and smooth face distinguished by rounded pupils highlighted by lengthy lashes and a small mouth—approached the hole. "Gumball!" The lady cried out as they witnessed him going after the escapee who had shifted into an obsidian jackalope upon landing.

"The Heartless hasn't shown itself yet." The blond mumbled, swishing his head from side to side as if to prove himself before his gaze once again settled on the chaser and the chased. "Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald, huh?" The spectator murmured as he watched the pair closely. "Their conflict just might attract it. I have to follow them." A movement caught in the corner of his vision, prompting him to turn; the tetrad had vanished from sight, disappearing into the dwelling. "Nicole, Richard, Anais, and Darwin Watterson must be going after them as well." He returned his focus to the two, quickly ensuring that he could not be seen before making to tail them from within the shadows. "I better hurry!"

* * *

"Penny! Let me finish…please stop running! My sweat marks are reaching my pants!" The cat exclaimed as he continued to pursue the metamorphose, drenched in perspiration. The pursued paused, turning back. He slowly approached as she had ceased. _"Please, please..."_

"Oh Gumball, stop trying! You've said enough." The 'rabbit' appeared sympathetic as she waved a paw in front of her, emphasizing her point. "How can—" The speaker once again melted into a puddle, a gigantic crimson demon emerging. "—anyone LOVE THIS?" The 'fiend' smashed the pavement right below her feet before bolting toward the road, a car containing a couple of colorful figures—one with a mustache and tie while the other had a band scrunched around lumpy hair which extended mid-back and wore loop earrings above a rosette shirt—nearly hitting her. The 'beast' brought her hands up whilst closing her eyes, bracing for impact just as the vehicle barely screeched to a halt.

The woman cried out, worry evident as she stared at her spouse. "Ah! Harold, do something!"

"Don't worry honey, I'll deal with this." The guy seemed all self-assured and capable...until he reached for the handle, rushing out of the door as fast as possible.

The abandoned sighed before pulling out a phone, dialing a number. "Hello, is that pest control? Yeah, I need help! What does it look like? Kinda like an ugly cow on steroids but…uglier."

Disheartened, the insulted ran off, the azure right behind her. "Penny, come back!"

"I'm disgusting! I'm a disgusting pig!" The creature morphed into a mossy boar that appeared to have goop drenching the skin, reflecting her words.

The pair stepped into another street, an automobile operated by a large peanut who had horns akin to those of a moose and thickset limbs as well as knee-high socks adorning feet clad in sandals almost crashing straight into them. Shock turned into dismay as the man peeked his head out of the window. "What the…you came out of your shell."

"I know, she looks fantastic, right?" The tom couldn't hold back a nervous laugh as he spoke, the discussed cowering behind the boy.

Roxas gazed at the scene intently. "That's Patrick Fitzgerald, Penny's father." He scratched his chin in thought. "This won't end well..."

"What have you done? You've turned her into a freak!"

"A freak…ishly beautiful young lady." However, the situation had not diffused. At. All.

The dad continued as if nothing had been said. "She looks like a pig—"

"—ture of beauty. Ha ha, absolutely!" The anxious giggling made the kitten's unease obvious.

The adult's visage suddenly contorted into an indignant scowl. "You turned my daughter into a monster!"

"—truck! Of prettiness?" It was evident that the kid was running out of ideas.

The shifter screeched as she grew into a quadrupedal dragon bearing short limbs yet long wings, astonishing the males as mouths hung wide open. "Gumball! Please tell my father that the monster is going to live in the forest, with all the other beasts!" At that, the 'lindworm' took off, vanishing into the night sky. The feline leered as he turned back to the elder, glaring at him.

"What?" The guy seemed honestly confused.

The questioned stuck his buck teeth out as his brows quirked in odd angles, imitating the offender. "Ohh! I wonder why my daughter is upset after I called her a freaky pig monster!" The cherub abruptly leapt onto the machine, glowering at the person within. _"WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, I'M GONNA HAVE TO ASK YOU TO SHUT UP! Think about what you've done. Do you realize you were wrong?"_ The guilty winced as he nodded, thoroughly chastised. _"Good! But don't beat yourself up about it, parenting is hard! Now pop the hood."_ The commanded obeyed, launching the lad into the air who repeatedly flipped before he landed on the 'drake's' back, the creature flying in a frenzy due to the unexpected additional weight.

"I'm not letting you leave!" The resolute struggled to cling onto the escapee, desperate.

The addressed turned to face the hitchhiker, not paying attention to where she was going. "Gumball, no! You'll get hurt!"

"AAH! Look out! AAH!" An airplane was zooming in on the duo, the metamorphose barely dodging it.

The pair was descending in a downward spiral, the rider clutching onto a leg as though his life depended on it. "Penny! Go up, go up, GO UP!"

"You're too heavy!" She countered.

A disappointed groan followed that statement. "Aww man!" The boy suddenly smashed through a window as the flier swooped over a house, no longer in sight.

"I can't afford to miss out!" The Nobody exclaimed as he made to sprint, intending on tailing them... "What the?!" ...only for a behemoth which resembled a huge spider save for its bulbous thorax being in the shape of what appeared to be a cardiac that matched the design on its hat and having floral cannons attached to its front legs to spring at the teen, shrieking loudly as it peered at him through eight peepers. "This is the Lovely Bite, eh? And it's a Pureblood." The keybearer sighed as he crouched, extracting a unique blade that bore teeth carved into a crown which was at the opposite side of a guard shrouded in a yellow coating that ended in a link which held a mouse-like head. "Although I won't be able to collect any hearts from this Heartless, I still need to get rid of it! That's my mission after all!" The arthropod swiped its claws, aiming for the jugular only to miss, though barely. Number XIII jumped away yet was pursued in an instant; the enemy pounced, utilizing its weapons to fire black bolts which nearly razed the adolescent.

The hunted tsked, frowning. "This one isn't going to be a pushover, huh?" He scrutinized his target, watching its every movement as closely as possible. "It seems to have the acute somatosensory capabilities of an actual spider; it will react even to the slightest of motions." He grimaced. "I can't fool around." The predator lunged once again, mandibles twitching wildly as it sought to make a meal out of the sapient. However, in contrary to what was to be expected, the quarry did not dodge, a smirk gracing his lips instead. "Come on!" The single saber he wielded vanished, replaced by a pearl rapier bearing the symbol 'hikari' and an obscure estoc signified by 'yami'. Not wasting even a second, the samurai smashed both swords into the beast's jaws, a wail of agony escaping at it slammed onto the ground. The responsible was just about to land the decisive blow...

"Nani?!" ...right as the creature lifted its foremost limbs, smaller versions of itself that only differed in having no hats generating from the flowery artillery, swarming around the assailant. The assaulter was forced to stop in his tracks, warily eyeing the kin. "Oh great! Now I have to kill off its spawn too!" He huffed. "These Crush Chomps will be giving me _quite_ a bit of trouble." The progeny gathered around the wielder, surrounding him from all sides. A shrill cry resonated from their bearer as it shot a hook in his direction, its children bounding simultaneously, a rain of arachnids flying down. "Come on!" The blond whipped his épées in an arc, the resulting wave of luminescence knocking several of the seekers off.

However, the pulse had failed to touch on all of the monsters, the unaffected undeterred from their trajectories. "Gotcha!" A swirling whirlwind suddenly ripped across the lad, the well-timed Aeroga blowing the rest away. In retaliation, the nuisances blasted ebon volts from their guns as those nearby thrashed their appendages while the remainders bared their fangs, all moving in on him at once. The fulvous was kept on his toes as he struggled to evade the onslaught, annoyed by the opposition he faced; no matter how much he swung at the offspring, it seemed as if there was one to always replace those he swatted. The attacks persisted from all angles, offering little reprieve for the poor boy. The spectator seemed to pick up on the guy's irritation, laughing at his misery. Enraged by the mockery, the agent roared, the young swept away by a sudden flash, the intensity of the pillar ceasing all movement. That did not go unnoticed.

"Take this!" Having stored some strength, the flaxen swiftly raised his swords, unleashing that energy without hesitation as columns of radiance abruptly showered from the skies above. The litter was caught within the searing brilliance, unable to resist as they were blinded by the burning light.

Bone-chilling screams of agony rang across the once-silent space as the victims perished, ash in place of where their forms were once at. Horrified by the sight of its babies dying, the Heartless fled, its mandibles grasping onto its injured maw as it scuttled away. "Oh no you don't!" The assailant snarled, chasing after the Pureblood all the way to the edge of a highway but to no avail; by the time the agent had caught up, the arthropod had vanished. "Where is it?" Roxas hissed as he swiveled, rapidly scanning his surroundings to take sight of the Lovely Bite...only for something else to capture his eye; the cat had managed to clasp onto the 'dragon's' leg once more as she swooped into traffic, the 'lindworm' swerving to dodge the incoming rush.

"Why do you care? I'm nothing to you now." The listener's eyes bugged at the sight ahead of them; a truck was approaching them, creeping up to the pair by the second.

"Y-you know what? Maybe you're right, you're nothing to me!" Uncertainty morphed into resolution as the wheeler came closer, expression confident. "You hear? You're nothing!" Hurt by the remark, the shifter transformed into a tiny spirit. Not hesitating for even a second, the male cupped her in his hands, rolling underneath the vehicle. Covered in bruises from the impact, the protector opened his paws as his tumble came to a stop, revealing the 'specter' to be unscathed.

"I knew it." The dismayed whispered, fleeing out of her rescuer's palms.

Panic seeped into the guy's features at her words. "No no no! I just said that so you would shrink." The upset didn't seem to hear however, shifting into a hunchbacked troll bearing an underbite and a hairy face before edging towards the foliage at the edge of the road. A green van that had the logo 'Bug Off' on it screeched to a halt before the two, a giant cockroach in the driver's seat.

"Pest control!" The insect exclaimed as he extracted a dart gun. "Out of the way!" The weapon was loaded and then aimed at the 'beast'. Just as the beetle pulled the trigger, a car slammed into the rear, causing the tranquilizer to miss its target.

Concern written over his features, the father called out to the child. "Hey kid! Go get her." The addressed nodded, going after the daughter. Shock replaced Patrick's unrest as the airbag went off, smothering his visage. The ectobius leapt from his seat, placing another missile in only for an automobile containing the rest of the Wattersons to block his sight.

"To think what is normally considered a pest is running pest control here...how ironic." Roxas quietly laughed. He ceased his snickering, paying full attention to the scene at hand. "I need to see more." He was so engrossed that he temporarily forgot his mission...

Nicole—who was now dressed in a white blouse and a grey skirt—got out of the vehicle, holding a hand forward in an authoritative fashion. "Stop! I command you to—" The ammo pierced her palm, cutting her off. "—stooooooop." The woman became limp, figure distorted as she drooped.

"Oh creepers! I am so sorry, madam!" The guilty gasped.

The lady glared. "How dare you, you shot me!" She then glanced between the bunny and fish who had flanked her sides. "Kids, help me teach this guy a lesson." Scowling, Darwin grabbed a hold of one of her legs while Anais took an arm, both repeatedly slapping the responsible with said appendages.

"To think the residents of this world are able to distort themselves like that...how strange." The samurai mused. The Nobody then looked toward the tom, watching his movements before making to follow. "What resilience; he won't give up on Penny no matter what, huh?"

The rabbit stepped out of the car, calling out to his son. "That's it Gum-Belle! Go save the beast!"

The boy ran into the forest, determination radiating off of him with every step.

* * *

"Penny? Penny?"

A bestial howl could be heard directed at the night sky as the cat treaded carefully through the woods, pulling back a branch to find a silver wolf staring at the moon. The 'canine' did not bother to look back as the feline approached."You know I…I-I was trying to protect you back there."

"Yes, I know." The lupus replied tersely, sparing a glance behind.

The lad continued. "And you know why?"

"Yes, I know why." She then narrowed her eyes. "But just look at me, what will you think when people laugh at us?"

One orb squinted as a brow quirked. "No offense, but you kinda looked like a big coconut with holes in it before."

"But do you really think you could love—" The 'carnivore' abruptly went in his face as she bared her teeth, roaring. "—THIS?!"

However, the resolution hadn't dimmed one bit. "That's not what you are, it's just how you feel. And this is how I feel…" The boy took the metamorphose's chin in his grasp, bringing their lips together. The creature's eyes widened in shock, clearly not having expected that. It seemed as though the universe revolved around the couple as they kissed, the shifter morphing into all the beings she had assumed previously before finally settling into the shape of a golden fairy bearing the same horns as she had in her prior forms as well as pixie wings, orange orbs framed by long lashes, and slender limbs which were darker than the rest of her figure. As the two pulled apart while slowly descending onto the ground, they exchanged an affectionate gaze as their families watched them, Patrick crossing his arms in a proud manner while they all looked on, content. Richard had been vocalizing a heavenly tune as he held his wife in his arms, sniffling.

"She was a monster...but he made her beautiful...with his love _..._ like in their play, but backwards!" A tear nearly fell down his cheek, overly sentimental.

The youngest placed her hands on her hips, appearing impatient. "Yeah, I think we all got that, dad." The fish stared at her, perplexed as the maudlin and mother did the same. However, the couple did not break any form of contact, trapped in their own world.

"Is this the power of love?" The Nobody mused, rubbing his temple. "How strong it i—"

Everything suddenly went black.

* * *

"Ugh...where am I?"

Consciousness slowly crept up to the agent, eyes blearily taking in his surroundings; stalactites and stalagmites hung from the ceiling and floor respectively, some combining to form columns. The formations dotted every corner. However, that was the least of his surprises...

"What the?!" Roxas tried to move his limbs only to find that they were bound to his sides. Closer inspection revealed that sticky threads were wrapped around his figure, effectively gluing him to his prison, which was a large web of intricate designs. The snared snarled. "To think I would be captured and hung up like some trophy..."

A low chuckling spontaneously filled the chamber, drawing the distressed's attention to the source. _"Kids, dinner!"_ A sickeningly sweet voice traveled through air, belying the monster's true intent to those who would not have known any better, believing it to be the call of a kind mother to her children for supper. The enmeshed knew better. _"Let us enjoy the flesh of the one who killed your siblings and injured Mama! What a nice meal that would be! I saved him up so we can all eat him together! Fear and desperation taste best fresh so fill up!"_

"Lovely Bite!" The clicking of jaws reverberated across the limestone walls, crimson dots shining within the dim lighting the moon had provided to the interior of the cave. The Crush Chomps slowly advanced, the clacking solely escalating in volume and growing more rapid as the progeny came closer and closer to their potential course.

The quarry squirmed about, frantically trying to break free from his binds. All in vain; no matter how much or hard he writhed, the lad just couldn't do it. "Spider silk is some of the strongest material there is. Crap!" Any and all optimism began fading as a sense of doom flooded the boy. "Is this it? Am I going to die right here and now?" The arachnids drew nearer and nearer, seeming to answer the question asked. The teen hung his head. "It's over..." At that moment, a certain someone flashed through the adolescent's mind, a spark of hope igniting within him at the thoughts of that person.

"I can't let this end! Not here! Not now!" A hidden strength the samurai didn't even know he had possessed burst from his frame, the fetters shredding into pieces as resolution pumped off of him in waves. The blond stood tall, Oathkeeper and Oblivion twirling in his hands before being crashed together, their wielder standing firm before his enemies. "Not while Axel is waiting for me!" Number XIII dashed forward, running straight into the swarm of Heartless. Many of the Purebloods lunged at their grub, some flailing their claws as others made to sink their teeth into the flaxen's skin only for an ebon cutlass to slice ahead, disrupting the attackers' trajectories. The pearl rapier followed immediately afterwards, the arching radiance slamming the assaulters into a wall.

Those who had decided to stay grounded onto the woven arena shrieked to an impossible pitch as they sped up, a bunch shooting sticky threads as the rest fired ebon bolts from the floral cannons upon their wrists. All to no avail. "Come on!" A beehive barrier spontaneously surrounded the caster, the glassy surface absorbing every last bit of the impacts. "Take that!" Brilliant spheres gathered atop the Reflega, spraying into the infestation, the rebounded damage more than enough to annihilate a huge number of the little pests. The survivors cowered in fear as the slayer passed by, the rapidly flying blades making quick work of the kin with almost no effort.

 _"YOU MONSTER! YOU MURDERED MY BABIES! AGAIN!"_ A mournful wail reverberated within the expansive cavern, the piercing echoes borderline unbearable as they grew increasingly more deafening. The bearer pounced a moment later, taking advantage of the stun it had induced to cling onto its prey, legs clasped around his frame. The boy couldn't react in time as a venomous bite was harshly delivered, crippling him terribly.

The afflicted fell forward, the deadly toxins impairing his ability to even support himself. "No way..." The cause laughed manically as its meal collapsed.

 _"This time we'll be sure to enjoy our food!"_ The behemoth aimed its cannons, launching even more of its children into the world. The Crush Chomps wiggled their mandibles in a frantic pace, all the more eager to consume the fresh flesh. _"Mama just needs help in...pulverizing this morsel a little more. To make the meat more tender and juicy."_

Excited cries erupted from the progeny as they obeyed without the slightest hesitation, creeping over to the boy. Not offering even the tinniest bit of mercy, the offspring spat at the lad, silk flying in ribbons as it wrapped around their quarry's frame. However, the creatures did not stop there; innumerable sets of teeth continuously sunk into muscle and sinew, injecting even more poison into the ailed's system. As if to add insult to injury, a shower of ebon volts flew in endless waves, inducing horrific paralysis as razor-sharp claws tore at the victim's frame.

The Lovely Bite snickered as it snuck up to the Nobody's side, basking in its apparent victory. _"At long last..."_ The Pureblood lowered its head, making to deal the final blow—

"Gotcha!" —only to be thrown into the conic growths as a radiant pulse shot forward. The binds were instantly torn apart as the agent stood, having brushed off the pests that had clung onto him. The caster then lifted a blade, a soft glow enveloping his frame as Curaga went to work, recovering a large portion of the damage he had taken prior.

The bearer sneered. _"But how?! We had you in our grasp!"_

"Or so you thought." The freed smirked. "Before being binded again, I managed to take out a Panacea and hid it underneath me. While you all were distracted while attacking, I used it. That's why I'm no longer poisoned nor paralyzed." It only widened into a grin as he relished the frustration the supposed felt. "Now die!" The wielder extracted the golden key, the weapon growing in length as his affinity enveloped it.

The samurai proceeded to leap, unleashing a procession of swift strikes that were near impossible to dodge as the enhanced sword flew about. The web couldn't even offer refuge for the targets nor serve as a hinderance to the assaulter as he glided across the arena, skillfully hacking the children into bits, annihilating every one of them in sight. _"I'LL KILL YOU!"_ The enraged pointed its guns, locking onto the teen...only to be rendered useless as columns of blinding brilliance scattered across the field, the Event Horizon razing its cannons as the pillars zipped by.

"Now it's just you and me..." The cruel smile did _nothing_ to reassure the bearer even as the speaker ceased his actions, it frantically waving its arms as it tried to make use of its floral artillery...only to find that nothing would come out. "Didn't I tell you?" He mocked, laughing.

The spider hissed wildly as it lunged, throwing its entire body. _"WHY YOU!"_ However, the attempt was easily dodged, the male landing right behind his target.

"Take this!" The arachnid was unable to turn around in time as a blur flashed straight through it, the stricken bouncing off of the floor and ceiling as the force of the Duel Attack ricocheted through every fiber of its being. Not wasting a second, the assailant swapped his weapon for the contrasting pair, raising into the air as he lifted both. "Give me strength!" At that moment, an array of searing beams poured from above, skewering into the denizen's body. The onslaught was followed by an unimaginable shriek of agony, only increasing while the the intensity of the energy increased as thirteen shields of light were summoned which pooled into lasers that manifested into a sphere which fired many balls of luminescence.

The relentless barrage continued to wreak havoc, the Magic Hour finally putting the Lovely Bite out of its misery, a shrill scream echoing off of the stone walls as a unbearable radiance erupted from its figure, the corpse vanishing within the rays.

The slayer sighed in relief. "Mission complete." He then swished a hand, a portal of swirling darkness materializing seconds later. A smile made its way up the youth's face. "It's time to meet up with him at the Clock Tower."

The victor stepped into the Dark Corridor, traveling to where his friend was at.

* * *

"So that's how it went, huh?"

The blond sat beside a man who had crimson hair styled into a haphazard mane which flowed past his shoulders and wore a similar uniform to his own, both with a bar of azure ice cream in their possession as they watched the sun set atop the high building they were on.

Roxas shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Lucky." Axel humphed. "I had to chase a giant Heartless all day in the scorching hot heat, running across the blazing sands all day in Agrabah!"

The adolescent snickered. "The Antlion huh? You were after that?" A smirk graced his lips at the nod he received.

"What's so funny?" The pyro frowned, crossing his arms in an indignant manner.

The fulvous's expression had yet to change. "Aren't you a fire elemental? Shouldn't you _enjoy_ the heat?"

"Not _that_ kind." The ginger huffed, scowling. However, as their eyes met, both couldn't help but burst into laughter. As they caught their breath, the elder spoke up once more, expression smug. "Besides, _you'll_ be the one sent to eliminate it! Have fun chasing the Antlion around while swinging that Keyblade of yours!"

He jabbed his partner, chuckling at the pout he witnessed. "Yeah, yeah..." A thought suddenly flashed into the samurai's mind, brows hunched as his fingers scratched his chin.

"What's wrong?" The assassin placed a hand on the flaxen's back, trying to reassure him while prompting him to speak.

Which he did. "Hey," he turned to look his comrade in the eyes, truly curious. "Just how powerful is love?"

"Why are you asking that?" Realization suddenly dawned on him. "It's about your mission in Elmore, isn't it?"

The questioned sighed, impatient. "What else?" He rubbed his temples, deep in thought. "I mean, I told you how Gumball Watterson pursued Penny Fitzgerald after she revealed her true form to him even as she assumed horrifying and repulsive appearances. He even stood up to her father despite having been more or less terrified of Patrick beforehand and desperately grasped onto her in an attempt to prevent her from leaving even at the risk of being critically injured as well as protecting her from a truck, disregarding his own safety." He glanced back at his companion. "Why bother through that much trouble? Just how powerful is love?"

"Do you want to know that badly? Even though we have no hearts and cannot feel?" The look he got immediately answered the older who chuckled at the petulant glare aimed at him. The explainer took a deep breath, clearing his throat before continuing. "Love is the most powerful emotion there is. It influences those under its spell to act like they never would in any other scenario, to become drastically different people. It can bring about jealousy, mistrust, hatred, and even obsession—"

"Then why bother being in love?!" The oblivious interjected, completely confused. "What's the good in love if it brings about such horrid emotions?!"

The carmine groaned. "Let me finish!" Upon having the listener's full attention once more, the elaborator commenced. "Anyways...even though love can bring about such negative emotions, they are _not_ synonymous with love; there can be love without any of those although that is rare. However, it can also bring about positive attributes such as courage, resolution, and persistence like Gumball had displayed in the face of losing his love, Penny." He nodded. "Love can be so _powerful_ that one truly immersed in it in its purest form would do _anything_ for their beloved, from doing whatever it takes to bring a smile to that special someone's face...to even giving up their life in behalf of the other."

"Oh wow..." The boy gaped. "I had no idea."

The man grinned. "Yep." He chuckled. "You know, love comes in many forms: love for friends, family, lovers, pets, even objects." He shrugged. "Although their strengths vary."

"Just how complex _is_ this emotion? Just how far does it reach?" The blond pondered, scratching his chin.

The pyro smirked. "You can't figure it out by just thinking."

"Hey! What do you mean by _that?!_ " The indignant screamed, eyes narrowed.

The adult held his hands up in a placating manner. "Whoa! Whoa! No need to got so passionate about this!"

"Tell me!" The fulvous had yet to calm down.

The ginger huffed. "Oh fine." He shook his head before regaining his composure. "Love cannot be thought out, just like any other emotion...only felt. You cannot control if you fall in or out of love or how deeply you love, you just do. Of course, other factors influence love but that doesn't change. That's why having a heart is so important."

"So I'll never be able to know because I'm a Nobody?" The flaxen uttered, voice small.

The disappointment did not go unnoticed by the other. "That might not be the case. You seem to be less of a Nobody than the rest of us after all." The samurai's head shot up at those words, the assassin smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Really?! You mean it?!" The adolescent exclaimed, overjoyed.

"Who knows?" Axel shrugged as he gazed at Roxas. "Someday, you might be able to understand the depths of love."

* * *

Heartless: Lovely Bite, Crush Chomp (both are made up by **Kingdom Infinity** and me)

Translation: hikari=light, yami=darkness, Nani=What

How was it, **Kingdom Infinity**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit but don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! ( **:**

 **Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
